Wireless data communication systems utilizing Multiple-Input Multiple-Output (MIMO) technology are used in standards such as IEEE 802.11n and IEEE 802.11ac to enable wireless devices (STAs) to communicate with access points (APs) at high data rates. Such systems may also be used in applications where the location of STAs is determined Location determination using round trip time (RTT) measurements, however, is typically determined through distinct RTT measurement transactions, which consume both time and bandwidth.